Changed
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: He left her alone in the cold halls crying.After two years he returned but she wasn't the same.Kanda and Lenalee changed but can they realise that their love is still alive.Read to find out.a kanlena fanfic. there might be a few KandaxMiranda moments but the pairing in the end will be kanlena
1. Different

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** **own** **ANYTHING** from D gray man.

_**Changed**_

Chapter 1

_Different_

It was raining. The wind could be heard everywhere in the Black Order even from her hospital room. Yes, it was another starless and rainy night in which she would not get any sleep at all. Even though she started these "secret" training sessions just to get stronger and for herself she had to admit that there was another reason – him. He called her a word she had never thought she would hear from him – burden. That word had been echoing in her mind since the moment they had left her sitting in the hallway all alone feeling guilty and not loved. She had to admit that that day changed her.

As the wind blew once again she decided to try and get at least a little sleep tonight because tomorrow she was going to see her "friends" and the one person who hurt her very much. Despite him having broken her heart, she knew that she still loved him.

In spite of all her efforts, she could not fall asleep. Tears rollеd down her cheek all night long and through sobs she whispered his name repeatedly until she fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

The sun rose above the horizon and filled her hospital room practically being hers since she had been spending every single night there since the day the left. The sun's light landed on her face making her hide under the covers. She laid there for a while and decided to get up. After she had put on her black sleeveless dress, which were just a few centimeters above her black boots she exited her room and headed for the training room, which was, build for her and surprisingly she was the only one who used it. Maybe the answer was that she was the only exorcist in the Black Order who had not gone on that two-year mission. She really wanted to go but after losing control over her innocence, she did not want to risk her friends' lives. In addition, after she had been called burden by Kanda and saw in the eyes of everyone else that they had agreed she had ditched that idea and went to cry. That was when Rondo had found her and offered to teach her how to control her innocence and get even stronger than she had ever imagined how she could say no to that. Moreover, that was how it all started – watching through tears how her so-called friends took their leave and getting a chance to become stronger. Although she did accomplish that she paid a high price – she lost her smile. For about two years, she had not smiled even once. She wore her hair down. She ditched the exorcist's uniform and now was wearing a black short dress and an even darker black colored cape with a hood that she used to cover her face every time she walked down the abandoned halls of her once happy and peaceful home.

While she remembered that day, she had already reached the training room. There was Rondo waiting for her as always. She tried to smile but no she could not do it no matter how

hard she tried. Rondo but smiled at her. Unfortunately, it was only for a mere second.

"- You are up earlier than usual. – He commented."

" - I wanted to practice the deadly tornado. My landing is not very good. I either loose balance or hurt my legs, which are both unacceptable. Could you watch closer and focus on the landing instead of the way I jump or how fast I spin, please?"

"- Of course but is that what you want. Your energy still is not enough for more than three or four tries. After that you will have to stop and-"

"- That is not an option. There is no time for breaks."

"- But-"

"- I said NO!" – she screamed after she had cut him off for a second time.

Rondo just sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. His silver eyes followed the girl as she went into the room. That was how another training session began.

Outside in front of the gates were Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Miranda. They were the only survivors of the battle, which went on for about two whole years.

When the four reached the gates, they shortly opened which made Allen and Lavi scream and hug each other. Sweat had formed on their foreheads before they broke a part. Miranda had jumped in Kanda's arms and as he was putting her on the ground when Komui's voice was heard from the speaker right above the gates saying:

- Welcome home. I believe you already know that you are the only exorcists left including my little sister. These two years were tragic I have to admit but thanks to the courage of all the exorcists who died and yours too we are now safe. The earl is going to strike again I am sure of that but he will need a lot of time. Only he and Road are left along with Tyki Mikk. Although that is a bit worrying considering the fact that they are very fearsome warriors I know that you might have chance to survive in a battle with them and you could even win but that means that you must practice all your new attack and defense strategies in the new build training room. Rondo is a scientist like me but he is a lot more capable and knows a lot more than me. He could help you evolve or get stronger in no time but remember that first you need to rest. I wish you all a nice day.

After Komui had stopped talking and checking all of them they all headed for their rooms to get a good afternoon nap or a nice sleep in Allen and Lavi's case. Miranda went to grab something to eat while Kanda decided to check out the training room and that Rondo person. All four of them had forgotten all about Lenalee but soon they were going to remember her and see how much she had changed.

As Kanda was walking through the old stone halls of the Black Order, he heard a sound, which sounded as though someone had been crushed by a huge stone. Then he heard a man's scream which made him start running. When he got to the place where he had heard the scream, he saw two people. One of them looked like a scientist which meant that he was probably Rondo and the other one was wearing a black cape, which covered all of his/her body and that was the reason why he could not recognize who this person was.

"- Which one of you is Rondo?" – asked Kanda the anger obvious in his voice.

"- I am Rondo". – answered the scientist with a calm voice. – What do you seek here exorcist? Are not you supposed to be resting?

"- Yes at least that is what I am expected to be doing but I prefer to come here and see what this so-called training room really looks like."

"- I see. Well, as you can see there is a lot of technology here, which lets me observe all of your mistakes and the way your attacks evolve. Of course, all of this is still an experiment but one exorcist has been practicing here every single day for the passed two years and this exorcist has got better in any way possible."

"- Be more specific." – told him Kanda but it sounded more as an order not a request.

Rondo sighed and continued:

"- This exorcist managed to get the synchronization with her innocence which was before she had started training with me 45% to 100%."

Kanda's eyes widened. When his surprise vanished, he regained his emotionless composure and asked:

"– Are you that exorcist?"

The masked one just nodded and before Kanda could say, anything out of nowhere came Lavi and Allen. Both of them had a bright light in their eyes and said in unison:

"- WHEREISHTISNEWEXORCIST!"

Kanda grabbed his mugen at the two saying:

"- If you two scream again, your heads will be chopped off in a second."

Lavi and Allen had sweat form on their foreheads and cooled down when Kanda removed his katana away from their necks. After that, Lavi whined:

"– Jeez Yuu can't you stay calm and not point that thing at us for at least one day. "

For his courage, Lavi was rewarded with a glare. It was not a death glare but still a glare.

"– Yea Kanda. Lavi is right. Cannot you just-"

"– Shut up stupid been sprout and you too idiotic one-eyed rabbit."

With that, those three started arguing until Rondo screamed:

"– Shut the fuck up all of you!"

At that, they decided to stop. Kanda preferred to stop because of he continued his would be deaf by tomorrow morning.

"– Hey I did not see you there. My name is Lavi and this is my best friend Allen."

"– Nice to meet you." – said Allen.

"– Kanda."

Lenalee did not answer. Uncomfortable silence filled the room until Allen spoke again.

"– This is really nice. Now we will be five and no single enemy we face will stand a chance. Finally but I feel bad for Lenalee though since she died.

At those words she gasped. Dead. No way was she dead. She was alive and standing now in front of them. Sure, it was normal for them to forget her but this was unacceptable and unforgivable to think that she was dead.

"– You are really unbelievable." – She started. – It has been only two years and you think I am dead."

At that, they were all shocked and huge gasps were heard. Lenalee continued:

"– Do not think I am going to become part of your team. I fight alone now. Moreover, you could only slow me down and prevent me from wining faster. I wish you all a good night. See you tomorrow morning."

After she had exited the room a thought stroke Kanda and the other two Lenalee was not dead, she was alive and not only was she different but she had changed completely over these two years.

Disclaimer: This is chapter one of my first Kanlena fic. Actually, this is my first fanfic I have ever written. If there are some mistakes, I apologize but my English is not very good. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Chapter 2 is going to be published soon. Right now, I wish you a happy summer break because in my country I am in summer break now. Review please!


	2. The Fight

Author: I do not own d gray man. Hello. This is chapter two of my story Changed. Just for the record "deadly tornado" is Lenalee's attack which I thought of which will be explained in this chapter. Well enjoy reading.

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 2**

_The Fight_

The sun rose above the horizon waking every sleeping creature from his or her slumber. Its light went through the curtains of Lenalee's room waking her up. She dressed up and headed for the training room. When she reached it for surprise Rondo was not there as usual instead there was Kanda who had already begun to train. She watched him use his katana and all the new attacks she guessed he had learnt on the battlefield. Kanda was fighting the level 4 demon, which she and Allen defeated.(here is how the training room works – exorcists either fight each other or a demon from level 1 to level 4. Level four being the hardest of course). Lenalee decided to go away and come later considering that Kanda would train for at least two or three more hours but to her surprise, he had been defeated before she made a step toward the exit. She heard him scream and the sound of blood pouring on the floor. After that, she immediately ran toward the controls of the simulation and ended it just in time before the demon could make another attack. Then she ran to the entrance of the big room but did not use the staircase, which had just appeared but instead activated her innocence and was in front of Kanda the next second. He looked in her eyes but his vision was getting blurry because of the blood lose. Lenalee watched as Kanda began to close his eyes then immediately grabbed his katana and swing it making a big cut near her heart then she place her right hand on his wound and the left on hers. After that, bright silver light started glowing from her body and Kanda's wound disappeared completely while hers grew larger and larger and blood started pouring on the floor this time from the cut she had made. Lenalee started loosing conscious-ness and fell on the floor right after she felt a hand holding her by the waist just a few centimeters away from her wound.

Lenalee woke up in her bed in the hospital room. She looked around and saw none other than Kanda sitting on a chair right next to her bed. Before she could speak, Miranda came in the room hugging Kanda from the back and giving him a light peck on the cheek. He turned his head to her, smiled for brief moment, and then turned his gaze back to Lenalee who was shocked and hurt from the scene, which had taken place right before her eyes. Her violet eyes had pain visible only for the person who used to be her best friend. He saw that something was wrong with her. "Miranda, could you leave us alone please?" – He asked her. "Yes, of course." – She answered him and exited the room. Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Kanda was not use to Lenalee not talking. He waited for her to speak or at least say something but no response came from the dark haired girl. She just sat there with her eyes glued to the stone floor. After another good five minutes of silence, Kanda's patience ended. "What is going on here?" – He asked. She just looked at him her confusion obvious. He sighed. "How come you can heal people? – He questioned and continued, - Have you really changed that much?" She nodded in response. Well enough was enough. Changed or not one thing was

obvious to him – the old Lenalee was gone but he hoped it was not forever. After that, his curiosity got the better of him. "Spar with me." – He said but it came out more like an order. Lenalee did not answer for a few minutes obviously thinking about what decision to make and then she nodded. "Tomorrow at five o'clock." She nodded for a third time. This started to annoy him. Seriously was she always like this. That was what he was going to find if it were the last thing, he would do.

The sunlight was glowing very brightly that morning. Lenalee and Kanda took their places at both ends of the big room. "Mugen activate." – Kanda said while running two of his fingers from one end of his katana to the other." Activate" – said Lenalee while she jumped up in the air very high and attacked Kanda with her Waltz: Mist Wind after which she landed on the ground waiting for him to dodge it and lunge at her but to her surprise he just stood there and took the full impact. Then there was only dust and before she could react Kanda attacked her with his first level attack (I am sorry I do not remember the name). Lenalee managed to jump but her left hand got hurt and she closed her eyes for a mere second which was enough for Kanda to activate Mugen illusion two as he ran toward her. Lenalee heard his footsteps and activated her level two innocence. The next thirty minutes were filled with Lenalee kicking Kanda and he blocking every single one of her kicks. Suddenly he jumped back which Lenalee did also: Two illusion blades. Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." Two blue lightings hit her but before that Lenalee had activated her Crystal Shield( It is the same only a lot smaller like the one which held Lenalee after her battle with akuma level three). The shield took all of the impact but was destroyed and made Lenalee lose balance and hit the wall. She quickly got up and activated her innocence fully. One second she was on the ground the next a tornado trapped Kanda. It was very hard for him to see anything. Then strong kicks came from behind him, from his right and left. He could not block any of them because Lenalee was too fast but her energy was running out and her lungs were filled with blood ready to make her stop and start coughing any minute now. She dicided to kick him again activating her daggers which appeared at the bottom of her black boots but out of nowhere Kanda's katana cut through her flesh making blood start shrieking from her stomach. She coughed and could not breathe but then she with a blurry vision flew away so fast that she took Kanda with his weapon still cutting through her body. Once she was near the roof of the room that was about ten meters away from the ground and Kanda had made a strange sound, which made sound waves that she used to fly to the ground. They hit it so hard that both of them were unconscious the next second.

Author: This is chapter two. I hope you like the story so far. Chapter 3 will be published in a few days.


	3. Feelings reborn

Author: I do not own d gray man.

Ages:

Lenalee: 19

Kanda: 22

Miranda: 28

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 3**

_Feelings reborn_

She woke up and found herself under the covers of her bed in her room that was on one of the highest floors. It did not have a lot of furniture. Only two beds (you will find out later why), two night tables next to the beds on which there were two lamps. The room also had a wardrobe and a bookcase. There were two big windows with curtains red like a ruby. The door to the bathroom was near the bookcase. She looked outside the window. It was still dark outside then at her wall clock, which showed 3AM. Lenalee did not know how she got to her bed or who carried her there after she had ended the fight with Kanda! The last images of their battle immediately ran through her mind. The way he and she crashed into the ground. Then she got out of her bed and ran toward Kanda's room forgetting to put on her cape. His room was too far and needed a lot more patience to get to than she had so Lenalee decided to activate her innocence and get there a lot faster which she did. When she got to his room, she knocked once then twice but no answer came. The green-haired girl was starting to lose her patience and was ready to kick the door but suddenly it was opened. In front of her stood Miranda Lotto. She smiled at Lenalee. "Hello Lenalee-chan. How are you today?" – She said. The nineteen-year-old girl did not answer in stead she asked:" How is Kanda?" Miranda looked at her and then her smile grew even more (if that was even possible). "Why don't you come in and see for yourself. I will leave you two alone to talk. I think both of you need it and Lenalee please get back to normal soon." – said Miranda and took her leave. Lenalee was about to scream but she did not show her anger.

_Why_ does_ everyone think that my change is something bad and more importantly why does everyone want me to turn back into the girl I was__? __Sure, I like the old me but. . . _ _I cannot become that person again nor can I__? __Well, I guess I __**could **__try but that will happen after my anger disappears._

She entered the room and saw Kanda sitting on his bed his head on the wall. His eyes were closed. She figured he was thinking considering the fact that his eyes shot open when he heard someone sit on the chair that Miranda had probably used before. Lenalee was about to ask him if he was all right but Kanda answered the unasked question as though he had just read her thoughts. "I am fine. Only a few scratches. There is no need for you to worry about me" – He said. She nodded as a sign that she understood what he had told her. "Did Miranda take care of your wounds?" – She asked. He shook his head. "A nurse with a lot of effort managed to wrap this bandage. I let no one treat me. Well, no one besides you."

Suddenly the window shot open and a strong wind blew inside the room. Lenalee heard a lighting, which made her scream, shake out of fear, close her eyes, and cover her ears with her hands. Kanda chuckled at the sight before him. He remembered how one time she got so scared that they stood up all night talking because she could not sleep and he could just leave her. Now it was probably going to be one of those nights. He got up and closed the window, which made the nineteen-year-old girl relax a little, but after a second, there was another lightning, which made her jump. Kanda chuckled again." You're still afraid of storms aren't you?" – He questioned while smirking. Lenalee glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. That action made his smirk grow. Even though she hurt him very badly in their last battle, in some ways she was still the old Lenalee who happened to be his best friend before. He wondered if she still was." Are you scared?" – He asked. Lenalee did not answer for a little while but finally nodded which was enough to give him courage for his offer. "Do you want to stay here for the night?" – He questioned while blushing a little. His heart beat quickened. He did not know why he was feeling this way or what the reason was.(he soon will find out hehe). Lenalee was startled. Kanda had never offered her to stay for the night. She was the one to ask him but now it was different and she could not say no but she knew she would get in trouble because she was going to be in **one **bed with a **shirtless **Kanda. She blushed at the thought and then two things hit her – 1. He hurt her very much and more importantly, **he** was with **another **woman. Lenalee sighed. Perhaps she could go through it besides there were about two or three hours left of the night so she decided to say yes which she did. Kanda smiled and took her hand. He got in the bed first and rolled to the other end but he extended his arm so he could hug her. _So he remembers. . . _Lenalee smiled and got into the bed too. Kanda hugged her. She felt calm but soon a thunder was heard and she jumped again. Her heart was beating very fast. Kanda's grip on her immediately tightened which helped her to stop being scared of the lightning but her heart quickened its beat again. She was sure that he could hear it now, which was confirmed when Kanda moved his head so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. His lips were very close to her ear. "Do not worry. I am here." That felt butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was ready to explode. He was different with her but this much. _Maybe Miranda did change him._ _Wait! Miranda! He is not single. __**He **__is with __**her.**__ They should not be doing this. Miranda should be here with him. He should be whispering into her ear not hers. _Even though she knew it was wrong, she could not stop herself. Her feelings for Kanda had not vanished. They were still here and they had grown a lot. Lenalee rolled over and was now facing his neck. She lifted her head a little. Their noses were touching. Their lips were only few centimeters away. They both knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong.

_I can's kiss her. I am with Miranda. I like her not Lenalee. What was I thinking offering her to sleep with me in one bed?! Moreover, what did I do? Whisper in her ear. I was so close that. . . I could smell her hair. I felt it on my skin. Damn it! I am doomed. I have to stop her. I must._

Her lips were moving closer and closer. They were about to meet his when he whispered her name. She stopped. " Lenalee, we shouldn't be doing this." – He whispered. She was a bit angry but he was right. What was she thinking. No. What were **they** thinking. She immediately backed away and was now enough far that he could let go a breath he had not realized he was holding. Lenalee's violet eyes met his grey ones. They stood there for a few moments. She was still lying on top of his hand. Soon she got up and got out of the bed. She was ready to leave when she heard him say something. "I am sorry I could not hear you." – She said. " Why did not you stop me? It was wrong. Very wrong. We can't bring back the past. I am with Miranda and you know it. I like her **not **you. I guess I was right. You really

bring me only trouble and you really are a burden." – He repeated. Those words hit her hard. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes and were ready to roll down her pale cheeks. Her hearts felt broken again. He hurt her once she said to herself that she wouldn't let him do it again to her but here she is ready to cry. She let him break her heart again. Lenalee tried to hold back her tears but they eventually started rolling down her face.

Suddenly anger was the only feeling besides pain and suffering which she had been feeling these passed two years. Her cheeks were read but that didn't stop the tears actually more came pouring and pouring. "A burden. Is that what I am to you? Kanda do you know how much time it took me to forget about what happened between us. When I most needed you, you left me saying the same word. I told myself that I would never let myself cry ever again but. . . I guess I didn't keep that promise." – she stopped as more tears started streaming down her cheeks. The nineteen-year-old girl tried to brush them away but it was useless because more came. Kanda watched her. His eyes showing only shock. He never knew he had hurt her that much. Was he the reason why she did not smile anymore. The answer soon came. " I lost control of my innocence and you along with Allen and Lavi and Miranda nearly died becau-.

" Why didn't you fight the Earl? Because of you we were near our deaths. And don't even start with the fact that I slept with you. For me it did not mean anything and now it doesn't. I was drunk Lenalee because we were celebrating the fact that no one died and you got control of your innocence. " – He cut her off saying that. After that said silence filled the room. It took him some time to realize what he had just said. _Why am I such a jerk to her__? __I lost her once and now I am about to lose her again. She was my best friend. Then that night changed everything. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. She means a lot to me but then why am I treating like trash and hurting her when I cannot stand seeing her cry__?__Damn it__!_

" Do you think I did not fight?" – her words cut the trace of his thoughts. – The Earl was in my head giving such horrific images of all of my friends being tortured and ripped to shreds just because I could not use my innocence to protect them. Next he made me feel as if I was being eaten alive. The pain was too much and I let myself lose control Yes, I let him win which I am not proud of but. . . I thought that out of everyone at least you would understand. I wanted you to be by my side. To hug me. To. . . To do something that would make me feel less guilty and would make the pain go away but no you left in the hallways crying. Moreover, the next morning you along with every one of my so-called friends were gone to some mission, that could have probably got you to you deaths, but you survived. Your survival Kanda made me happy but now I wish you had died there." – She screamed and ran to the door but before she closed it she added: "The fact that you and I slept together was the biggest mistake in my whole life."

Then she closed the door. He heard her running up the stairs. Kanda listened until he could not hear her footsteps any longer. Her last words surprised him.

_Did she say it because I hurt her or did she really mean it? Will she be all right or. . . Wait a minute why am I even worrying so much? She is neither my friend, nor my sister, nor my girlfriend but. . . If I really know that, then why do I feel as though a dagger is ripping my heart a part? Lenalee. My poor Lenalee._

He then fell asleep her words never living his mind.

Author: A kanlena moment but what did it lead to - them fighting. Kanda and Lenalee are confused and hurt( Lenalee a lot more of course) I am really sorry for the short chapters. I will try to make them longer. There will be more surprises a head so keep on reading. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 4 will be published after a week or so. And I want to thank everyone who has read it so far and if you want more, then you will get it very soon. I promise and I keep my promises. N.K out.


	4. Back to normal

Author: This is chapter 4 of my first story. This and the other 3 or 4 chapters I am not really sure will contain a few surprises. To find out what I mean you will have to read (of course I will have to publish them first). Enjoy!

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 4 **

_Back to normal _

Miranda knocked on Kanda's door. She was a bit worried because he had not shown up for breakfast and it was already 10AM. _Something must have happened. _– She thought. Miranda knocked again for there was no answer the previous time she had done that. She waited and waited. The door was still closed and no movement could be heard. She began to panic. Miranda knocked harder and faster than the two times before. Still no answer came. Now she was panicked and angry. She kicked the door but ended up hurting her foot. Miranda grabbed it and started hopping on the other. That was until she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

" Clumsy as ever." – A monotone voice was heard after the door had been opened. There was no need for her to look up. She knew who it was.

" I was worried. Are you all right." – She asked after he had helped her to get up.

"That's what I should be asking you."

He was avoiding answering which meant that she was right. Something really did happen between them but what.

" I am fine. What happened between you and Lenalee-chan last night?"

His face went as pale as a ghost the second he remembered what they were about to do.

_Her lips were so close to mine. Those beautiful lips which I __**wanted **__to kiss. I wanted to stroke her hair. To play with it like I did that night. Damn it! I have got to stop this madness. I like Miranda not Lenalee. These are just old feelings that should have disappeared a long time ago. I-_

" Are you sick or something?" – She asked putting her hand on his forehead. The moment she did that she jumped back. Her face was shocked.

" What is it? What is wrong?" – He questioned. Worry visible in his eyes and noticeable in his voice. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. All he understood was that she was surprised or maybe shocked is the more appropriate word.

"Your skin is not as pale as before and. . ." – She stopped feeling his forehead again and a sigh of relief followed. – " And you aren't as hot as you were. Now answer my question.

" What question?" – He asked.

Again he avoided answering. She decided to demand an answer another time.

" I guess you don't want to talk about it?"

He nodded.

" I am going on a mission with Lavi-kun and Allen-kun. I have to pack my things. We are leaving in an hour. I will be back after a week or two." – She explained. Then she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Kanda returned both the hug and the kiss but something felt different this time. He did not really know what.

" Goodbye." – She said and went to the staircase. She took one last glance of the man she loved and went up the stairs.

He stood in the hallway for awhile and then went into his room. He changed into his exorcist uniform and then headed to Komui's office.

Kanda was in front of Komui's office and heard yelling. Two voices which could be recognized as Komui's and Lenalee's.

_They are fighting! Why? The last time I remember he would not let go of her and now he is yelling at her. What happened in my absence?_

Kanda got irritated as he had decided to wait until things cool down or until he sees an angry Lenalee exit the room but no. Those two had been arguing and yelling at each other for half an hour. His patience ran out and opened the door very loudly which made silence fill the room. Lenalee looked at the intruder and the moment she saw that it was Kanda her anger grew a lot more. Komui was not in a very good mood. That could be understood just when a person saw the way he was looking at his younger sister.

" What the hell is going on here?" – asked Kanda. His annoyance noticeable in the he spoke those words.

" Nothing. Just a normal conversation between a brother and a crazy sister who has lost her mind." – He screamed the last few words.

" Nothing. What happened when I was away? Komui the last time I checked you were ready to kill Lenalee with your hug and now you. . . What the hell happened between you two?"

"Nothing" – Answered Lenalee this time.

Kanda got more irritated by the second. These two are **not **acting normal and he wanted to know what the reason was but it did not look as if any of them were ready to answer so he decided to let go of the subject for a while.

" Anyway. I called you here to. Well, actually I called Lenalee here and was about to call you but. . . You know what. Never mind. As I was saying Miranda, Allen and Lavi had been sent on a mission to retrieve innocence. While they are away, I want you two to go on another mission. Seeing that you two do not get along very well I think that this would be a great opportunity for you to restore the relationship you once had. Also it is not for retrieving innocence. There is just a town, which has been attacked by akumas for the passed four days. The people there who have survived are hiding under the town in the tunnels built in the Middle Ages. Their food and water supplies will run out in two or three days. It will take one and a half to go there if you go now. Lenalee, I do not want you to use your special abilities unless it is necessary. Kanda, if you do anything to my precious little Lenalee I will se to it that you get the worst punishment which could be thought of for you. That is to have your mugen confiscated for whole week and no training for two weeks. – explained Komui. – The main aim of this mission is to save the people who have survived. You have three hours to get ready."

Kanda was a bit scared. To have his mugen confiscated for a whole week no that would kill him. He would not have a weapon to use against the stupid moyashi and the annoying hyperactive rabbit. Do something to Lenalee. Knowing Komui that meant touching her in any way which could not happen because she would not let him and more important he was going to be busy thinking about Miranda and the fact that soon they were going to have a 2-year

anniversary of their relationship and he wanted to do something special for the occasion. He was going to decide what to give her very soon.

Kanda went back to his room and started packing his luggage for the "trip".

One hour later Lenalee was in her room. Her suitcase was packed and ready for the mission. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The green-haired girl opened it and was surprised to see her brother at the door. She stepped aside so he could come in. Komui made a few steps and after Lenalee had closed the door, they were standing face to face after a long time.

" Why are you here?" – Lenalee asked in a cold tone.

Komui smiled sadly. She had been cold to the others but to him she was not unless she was very pissed off and now was no exception. Unfortunately for the last two months she had broken her communication with everyone including him which hurt him very much but he was also very angry and extremely worried about his little sister.(Author: You will find out very soon.)

" Lenalee, I have been very worried about you. I do not want you to use your new "abilities" because they could kill you." – He began explaining in a calm but yet harsh tone.

" They won't kill me and stop worrying about me!" – She nearly screamed the last four words.

Komui sighed. His anger started growing.

" At the beginning I did not agree with the sort of training you put yourself through but you disobeyed my orders and pushed yourself beyond your limits. Your whole body had wounds, bruises and cuts every single day. I put up with it but then. . . you started taking steroids and other things which helped your innocence "evolve". That crossed the line. You started spending every single minute at the training room. You stopped talking to everyone including me. The worst thing is that every time you use some of the new attacks of defenses for more than an hour your lungs get filled with blood which you start coughing up and then you can't even breathe. Lenalee, I am begging you do **not **use them **unless** it is in a matter of life or death and. . . smile at least a little more. Could you do that for me?" – He said and then he hugged her.

At first Lenalee did not return the hug but then her hands began to rise up slowly and soon they wrapped around her older brother's waist. They stood like that for awhile and separated. Lenalee smiled at him. It was a true smile.

" I promise you I will not use deadly tornado or any of the other abilities I have unless I have to." – She said her smile growing and hugged him again. After they had separated Komui exited the room. Lenalee put on her exorcist's uniform under which she left the dress. The nineteen-year-old girl picked up her suitcase. She went to the door, opened it and closed it leaving part of the dark Lenalee there and embracing parts of the new one.

She went down the stairs and was soon at the main gates, which closed behind her. She walked for some time and reached a boat in which Kanda already was. He lifted his head and nodded as a way of saying "hi". Lenalee smiled and waved her hand. The girl sat next to him.

The next thing she knew they were in a train on their way to the town in which there could be some survivors of the merciless akuma attacks.

Lenalee was sitting on the seat opposite Kanda's when she realized that he had fallen asleep. The green-haired girl was a bit surprised to see him sleeping since he was always awake.

_Something must be wrong. But what__?_

" What are you looking at?" – He asked. That made her come back to earth and she almost jumped out of her seat when he broke her trail of thoughts.

_So he was not sleeping but something is bothering him for sure._

" N-nothing!" – She almost screamed while stuttering and having sweat forming at the corners of her forehead.

He watched her for a while and then he closed his eyes again. Lenalee thought that this time he was going to fall asleep and stared at him for few seconds when the Japanese exorcist screamed: "Knock it off!" After that he glared at the girl. She could tell that he was angry but the reason for that she could not figure out. At least not, right now.

Lenalee kept thinking and that was when she realized what the reason for him to be so angry was.

_Is the fact that I told him that I wished he were dead making him angry and is the reason for his behavior__?_

Suddenly something wet hit her uniform. That was when she realized that she was crying. More and more tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. Soon she started sobbing. That sound made Kanda open his eyes and the fringe could not hide her tears.

" I am sorry." – She managed to whisper through sobs.

Kanda was shocked.

_What is she sorry for__? __If someone has to apologize for something, that is me__? __I am the one who hurt her and even though I said to myself that I would stop I still do it. I can't bare to watch her cry. It is too painful. To watch someone who is as important to me as she is cry. _

Suddenly his features softened. He brushed away some tears with his index finger which made her look at him. Her darkened violet eyes met his grey ones in which nothing but guilt could be read.

"Are you mad at me because I told you that I wished you had died on the battlefield?" – She asked but it was barely a whisper again.

Before Kanda could manage to answer, she continued again whispering and more tears were forming while she spoke.

" I want you to know that I did not mean it. I was hurt and. . . What I am trying to say is that I am happy that you are here with everyone else. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Kanda even though I haven't shown it yet or said it I want you to know that I need you. I want to be best friends with you again. Could we try?" – She said and that was when her tears stopped. She looked into his eyes but he quickly turned away. Lenalee was a bit surprised when he hugged her. She immediately hugged him back. He buried his face into her hair just as he had always done before their "fight".

"Yes and I promise you I will never hurt you again."

They both smiled and stayed like that for a while and then separated. After that, Kanda sat on the opposite seat again and closed his eyes. Lenalee's smile grew bigger as she looked out of the window.

_Things will get back to normal. It is going to be just like before. Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, Miranda-chan, Kanda, and me._(**A/N: Well, not for long.)**

**Author: Cliff hanger or something like it. Whatever. You know what to do now. And if you have any ideas how I could continue this story please tell me because I have none at the moment. Review and thank you for taking your time to read this. **


	5. Wrong' feelings

**Author:** _This is chapter 5 of my story Changed. I got an author's block but thanks to someone, I got inspiration again. I am sorry for taking so much time to update( well, it is not that long but-…..gets hit with a rock and faints)_

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 5**

"_Wrong" feelings_

The train arrived at the station. When the machine stopped moving, Lenalee got up from her seat and picked up her suitcase. She was ready to get going when she noticed that Kanda had fallen asleep. She put a hand on her mouth trying not to laugh but did not succeed. The nineteen-year-old girl started giggling and soon her soft almost unheard laughter grew into a hysterical one. When she stopped, the girl noticed that the noise had not woken Kanda up. She made a few steps and now her face was in front of his. Lenalee could feel his breath on her skin. The green-haired girl's heart started beating very quickly but she forced it to slow down. After her heart had calmed down, she moved her head so that her lips were near his ear. Lenalee took a deep breath and. . .

" KANDA-CHAN WAKE UP!" – She screamed.

Kanda's eyes shot open. Then he fell on the floor and his katana flew in the air landing just two centimeters away from his head. The Japanese exorcist grabbed his mugen and got up slowly. He was shaking from irritation and anger. He shot Lenalee who was laughing hysterically again with the deadliest glare he had ever mastered but that didn't scare her one bit and failed to stop her laughter. It even made it grow. She put a hand on her stomach as she continued laughing even more ( A/N: If that was even possible). Kanda got angrier and more irritated at the sight before him. The next he did surprised both of them. He grabbed his katana and the Japanese exorcist's weapon was in front of Lenalee's gentle face. The green-haired girl was pushed roughly against the wall and her laughter immediately came to a halt. Their faces were inches away from each other.

" Do not ever call me Kanda-**chan **again!" – Kanda said with a voice that could scare even a vicious animal away.

Lenalee didn't look like she was scared. In fact, she was blushing.

_Why is she blushing__?_ Kanda thought when he noticed the girl's red cheeks. That was when he realized in what position they were or more precisely where **his hand **was. Kanda's right hand was now on Lenalee's left breast. His face immediately turned red and he let go of her breast the minute no the second he saw the anger and embarrassment in her beautiful yet fierce violet eyes. Then Kanda made a step and now there was little space between them. He put his katana back where it belonged. He braced himself for whatever Lenalee had planned as a ''revenge'' for what he had just been doing. The Japanese exorcist closed his eyes. A few minutes went by but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, a deep violet gaze met him.

" Let's get off this train, shall we?" – She offered which was very different from all the things running through Kanda's head.

Lenalee picked up her suitcase and then looked at Kanda who just nodded his head. The nineteen-year-old girl got off the train, that was when the door behind her was shut, and the Japanese exorcist was trapped inside the train. Lenalee was blown away from the machine which went off. The shocked girl got up immediately from the ground and saw three akumas around her. She wanted to help Kanda but first she had to take care of these three. Two of them were level one and were soon gone for Lenalee had activated her innocence and had kicked them. The only one remaining was level two and attacked the poor girl with something like a tornado. It was a lot stronger than Lenalee's Waltz: Mist Wind. The demon's attack made the green-haired girl hit a café and the impact meaning her body almost destroyed it. Lenalee coughed up some blood. Some blood rolled down from her mouth but she brushed it away with her slender palm. She got up but her legs were shaking and her whole back hurt a lot.

_Damn it! I guess I will have to use deadly tornado or…_

"O, come on. Can't you put up fight?" a voice came from behind the akuma. Lenalee recognized it. It was Road. The nineteen-year-old girl was startled.

_It looks like I will have to but. . . Wait a minute that is it! _Thought Lenalee. The girl made a few steps and she was now in front of the demon. The akuma attacked her with another tornado but Lenalee did not move. The green-haired girl was now inside of it and everything seemed very silent. She did not get hurt or blown away. That was when she closed her eyes and listened. Her hearing had evolved. She was able to hear any movement in the air as in if someone or something moved Lenalee could hear it and determine where it came from. The same thing happened now. The nineteen-year-old girl listened and found out that Road was behind the akuma. _Perfect._ She thought while smirking. Lenalee noticed that there was someone who was watching her. That person was the Earl. Her violet orbs were ready to widen but her eyes were closed. She did not know what he was doing here but Lenalee didn't have time to worry about that. She had to kill the akuma first and then help Kanda. That was why she activated her innocence at a level two and made Crystal Defense. Lenalee made it grow and it took all of the wind making it change direction and blow towards the demon and Road behind it. The akuma was destroyed by its own attack and of course Lenalee's kick. Road vanished and was now on the roof near the Earl. The green-haired girl hurried and got in front of the train making her innocence turn into a Crystal type and then she activated the butterfly (A/N: or whatever there was on her foot I am sorry I do not remember.). That way she stopped it because it was her speed against the train's. Of course, that tired her but it was worth it. Lenalee then opened the door and went inside. She found Kanda on the floor. The girl closed her eyes but it seemed that there was no one besides them on the train. Lenalee sighed and opened her eyes. She grabbed Kanda and got back to the station where the girl put him on the floor making her innocence turn back to its normal type.

Suddenly Road appeared. Lenalee turned around while panting. Road smirked.

"Looks like you definitely will be perfect." – She said.

" What are you talking about?" – asked Lenalee confused.

" Meet me back here tomorrow and I will explain everything." – Road said and then disappeared entering one of her doors. Lenalee knew that it was a trap but she had no choice because something deep inside her was telling her to come back tomorrow. Lenalee kneeled and said in a soft tone "Wake up, Kanda." The Japanese exorcist's eyes opened slowly. They were met with Lenalee's beautiful violet ones. Kanda just smiled as Lenalee helped him up. He could walk and soon both of them were at the hotel. Apparently, there were no free single rooms so the two best friends had to share one, which could not be a problem, right?( A/N:

Boy, were they wrong).

The two exorcists opened the door to their room. It was not a very big room. It had white painted walls and two beds, which were opposite the wall with the small window and door, which lead to the balcony, which had enough space for three people. A brown door leads to the bathroom. Near the glass door was an armchair and a small rectangular shaped table. A small wardrobe was set beside the small table. Lenalee opened it and put her suitcase in it. She then got to the bed, which near the bathroom and grabbed on of the towels. The nineteen-year-old girl took of her long-sleeved dress and her exorcist uniform. She was now left only in her sleeveless short black dress which fit her slim form perfectly and made Kanda blush because the sight before him made him think of things inappropriate fir little children.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! I have got to stop thinking of Lenalee as more than a friend. I love Miranda. I…I…I love Miranda Lotto and I can't hurt her. Besides, Lenalee and I didn't even have a relationship. It was one night only. It started with the sunset and ended with the sunrise. That was it only one night._

Kanda's thoughts were broken when Lenalee came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel. Her slender shoulders were exposed and there were little droplets of water left on them. Her hair was wet, too. The towel kept all of the parts of her body which could make Kanda's mind think of that night again hidden but the droplets of water and the wet hair were not helping. There was another thing that made part of his body tighten. Lenalee was tall and the towel could not hide enough of her those beautiful creamy white slender legs of hers.

_This can_**not**_ be happening to me. If Lenalee does not put something on soon I will. . ._ Kanda's thoughts immediately stopped when an image of a naked Lenalee came to his mind. The Japanese exorcist kept staring at her until the innocent beauty went back to the bathroom after she had grabbed black spaghetti strapped, knee-length nightgown, and black panties from her suitcase.

Several minutes passed and Kanda realized that he had been staring at the empty space where the green-haired girl had been standing. He shook his head as if here trying to get rid of some unpleasant thoughts. Well, Yuu Kanda was trying to get rid of something. That "something'' was the annoying, strange and **wrong **feeling that had formed in the pit of his stomach the minute he saw Lenalee in the towel.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and the nineteen-year-old girl showed up wearing that stunning black nightgown which was even worse for Kanda than the towel because the knot, which had formed in his stomach, tightened.

" I am ready." – She said.

_R-r-ready. For what? To drive him even more crazy because that would only work if-_

"You can go to the bathroom and change or take a shower or whatever." – Lenalee said as she undid the covers of her bed and lay down. She then closed her eyes. Kanda watched her and then grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. He took an icy cold shower to untie the knot and make the heat from his body vanish. He succeeded (A/N: Bravo Kanda). Then he turned the water off and wrapped his body with a towel. After that, he exited the bathroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and blue pajama pants. Then he went back into the bathroom and changed. The Japanese exorcist then went back to the room, closing the bathroom door, slipped under the warm sheets and fell asleep. That night they both dreamt of something or someone.

_Author: All right! Who threw that?! XD…Anyway, this is chapter five which was a bit strange bit I don't care. It was fun writing it. Now what to do? Deciding I will leave to you but if you like the story or the chapter please review… _

_Arigato!_


	6. Truth revealed

**Changed**

_**Chapter 6**_

_Truth revealed_

" _Lenalee, I know you don't like this but it is our only chance. – Her brother Komui began. – We know that the Earl is planning something. I don't know what it is but all the Generals went to investigate and have not come back ever since. They left four days ago. I want you to go undercover. Do whatever it takes to gain the Earl's trust. We know that there is a spy here and you are our only remaining exorcist. I know it is a tough mission but I. . ."_

" _I will do it." – was all she said and then left her brother's office. _

_Even though she was assigned to do that mission alone, the mission was postponed due to no opportunities for it to be accomplished. _

Lenalee woke up and looked at her surroundings. She remembered where she was the minute her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of the Japanese exorcist lying on the bed beside hers. The nineteen-year-old girl was confused because of the dream; for she had promised herself to accomplish that mission but the accident that happened soon afterward, she was assigned with it made her of no use and no condition to fulfill it. The green-haired girl wiped away some sweat from her forehead, which she noticed because a few drops had fallen on the white sheets of her bed. After that, she got up and went to the bathroom where she took a shower and got dressed. Lenalee closed the bathroom door and noticed that Kanda was still asleep so she decided to go to a shop and buy some food because she was hungry and there was no doubt that he would be too when he wakes up that is. She went to the door and closed it very slowly making sure not to wake up her injured friend. Lenalee then went down the staircase. Soon she got to the lobby, and then outside where it was a bit cloudy and looked like it would rain soon or after a few hours. The nineteen-year-old girl was walking down the streets of the town and after turning a corner, she stumbled upon a bakery where she got bread. Across the road, there was a market where Lenalee got other stuff. Since she was in a country that has a cuisine that is a lot more different from the Japanese cuisine she decided to buy only fruit and vegetables for those were the only things she could recognize.

Suddenly it started raining and Lenalee had just got out of the market so she had to either run or use her innocence or else she would get soaking wet. The green-haired girl decided to use her super human speed and the next second she was in front of the hotel. She got in and went up the staircase. Lenalee got to her room and unlocked the door. She saw that Kanda was still asleep so she had to be very quiet in order not to wake him up. The female exorcist put everything on the rectangular shaped table and then she remembered what Road had told her the day before.

"_Meet me back here tomorrow and I will explain everything." – _Those words echoed through her mind while she was on her way to the station. Lenalee walked only for a while. Soon she heard a train stopping and the breaks screeching from the contact with the iron. That sound made the poor girl cover her ears for she had super human hearing and obviously, she had for-

gotten to deactivate it. When the noise stopped, the female exorcist let go of her ears. The second her hands were in their right place, she heard screaming. That sound made her tense for she knew that the reason for the people to be so terrified could be either akumas or someone from the Noah Clan. The thought of the Noah Clan immediately made Lenalee's mind picture Road killing innocent passengers. Her heart started beating extremely fast.

Suddenly the screaming and all the commotion stopped or disappeared. Lenalee had activated her innocence and was now face to face with none other than Road herself. The female exorcist gulped but did not let the fear and the fast pounding of her heart make the determination in piercing violet eyes fade even for a second. Road laughed.

" So you finally decided to show up. It's good you did. Well, for the pitiful humans' sake,"

She laughed maniacally after that. That made Lenalee's eyes narrow and anger boil. The female exorcist was ready to kill Road but she knew that she couldn't. The Noah girl was too strong and she could end up dead. That thought made the nineteen-year-old girl a lot angrier. The fact that she was not strong enough to wipe that smile off Road's face made her feel useless again. Lenalee immediately dismissed that thought. She had to concentrate on Road and the possibility of this being a trap but something deep inside her head told her otherwise.

"Why did you want to see me?" – Lenalee asked.

"To tell you a few things. First, you will come with me only if you want to after you hear this. Uncle Earl created an akuma which rose against him. He just could not control it. It killed many people and is now threatening to destroy the whole planet. We were not able to stop it. It is known as akuma level 5. It's very strong. I tried to stop it and failed. We figured out that we needed your help. We knew that you weren't strong enough to defeat it. You along with the others started to become stronger but as Rondo said you were the extraordinary one. He is a spy but no, he is not an akuma. He is just a person who decided to work for us and help us destroy the demon killed his daughter."

" Aren't you happy with this akuma?"

Road narrowed her eyes and said anger evident in her voice.

"If we were happy, would we have gone through all that trouble just to get you to evolve?"

That shot her aback. Now she knew that Road was not lying. The female exorcist sighed and turned off her innocence.

" I will think about it."

With that, she left. Road then disappeared into one of her doors.

As Lenalee was walking to the hotel, she thought about this akuma. How strong could the demon be? Did she have the power to destroy it and so on and so on. Too lost in her thoughts she did not realize that she had got to her room. The nineteen-year-old girl opened it and a very annoyed looking Kanda met her.

"Where have you been?" – He asked more anger than worry noticeable in his voice.

Tired and confused violet eyes met with piercing angry dark ones. She felt as if she would melt into those dark depths but this was no time for her feelings to come to the surface. They needed to stay deep inside her heart where she had locked them. Lenalee sighed.

" I went out to buy something to eat but I heard screams and dropped the bags. There were few akumas. It wasn't a big deal. I killed them and that was it. There is no need for you to be so angry."

She then went to the bathroom and before closing the door, she said:

" And no need to worry. My brother won't take away your precious katana."

With that said, she closed the door shut behind her leaving Kanda with his thoughts.

_No need to worry. No need to worry! Who does she think she is__? __She cannot just go out without telling me, then come back, and dare to think that I would worry more for my mugen being taken away from me than something awful happening to her._ Thought Kanda and

mentally slapped himself.

_I shouldn't be worrying so much for her, should I? After all, she is my best friend so I guess it's normal but then why am I feeling guilty?_

Meanwhile Lenalee kept thinking about what Road had told her. She had to get away from his piercing eyes to think everything through. She didn't know what to do. Should she go with Road and try to stop this akuma or not?

Suddenly the images from her dream came back. The green-haired girl remembered what her unaccomplished mission was and that this was a perfect opportunity to do it. She decided to go with Road after she and Kanda went to the town and checked if there were any survivors. The female exorcist knew that something was up and that Road hadn't told her anything yet. The must be something more but Lenalee would find that out after joining them and if she had luck gained their trust at least a little. The nineteen-year-old girl sighed once more and then went back to the room. She saw that Kanda had changed into his uniform while she was in the bathroom. Her violet orbs traveled around the room before landing on her former lover's form. She saw that he still had bandages that meant that it would be easy for her to knock him out or escape for he would surely be too injured to use his maximum speed to catch her or follow her. Plus, she could use the sonic wind and get far away from him in few seconds. Lenalee knew that it wasn't fair but what did she have to lose. The love her life was happily in love with Miranda, who was on of the few people Lenalee cared most about, her brother was still very angry at her even though he would not admit and her body was way too contaminated to last for more than two or three more years. The girl was aware of the consequences from the rough training and that death was to come if she continued using her newly developed skills but she had nothing to lose so why not do it.

" Did not you hear me?" a very annoyed voice stopped her tray of thoughts.

Violet orbs met with dark angry ones. Lenalee smiled but it seemed like her smile was a bit broken. Her eyes fell to the ground her fringe casting a shadow hiding her emotions from the man she loved dearly and probably would love until death takes her soul away. Then she lifted her head up her gaze meeting his piercing grey orbs.

"Let's go to the town and get this boring mission over with." was all that she said before making her way to the door. Kanda just followed her without saying a word for he too wanted to get back home, celebrate something Miranda, and probably make a very important decision.

_Author's note: I am very sorry for the very late update. I was just too busy. You know what a lot of homework does to your free time – leaves nothing of it. This chapter is short and a bit confusing maybe but everything will be explained and will make sense in later chapters – what part Rondo has in my story (he is an OOC if you haven't noticed yet), the akuma that is level five, what will happen to our love triangle and so on and so on. You will know everything very soon if you read(or if I update of course). Anyway, you know what makes me happy. Even if It's criticism, I accept it plus this is my first fanfic so no one can expect miracles. Thanks for reading and if you review I'll be very happy and I will have the passion to continue doing what I love most – writing!_

_Arigato! :) _


	7. Confused

**Changed **

_**Chapter 7 **_

_Confused_

They finally arrived at their destination and saw nothing but ruins and blood. There were parts of dead bodies scattered everywhere. All had terrified expressions on their faces form the horrifying akumas who had surely caused inhuman pain before death had come and taken them away. Lenalee felt tears coming to her eyes when she saw a small child's body lying next to a female one that was probably the kid's mother. Tears and horror were still evident on the poor child's grey face. She knew that these weren't normal level one and two. She was sure that there must've been at least two or three akumas which were levels three or to her shock even maybe four. Knowing that there was no way for them to get any evidence since the demons had probably left a long time ago, Lenalee turned ready to leave. After she had made few steps a strong hand grabbed her small wrist and turned her forcefully around. She was surprised and a bit shocked when he gently crushed her body to his pulling her into his embrace.

Kanda wouldn't hug someone just like that. She knew something was up and was ready to ask him when she felt the tears falling down her cheeks. It was incredible that he had sensed it before her and even more that he was willing to comfort her even though they still had few issues left to be cleared out before they could become friends again which she didn't want that much. The Chinese girl wanted to be with him not just as a friend but also as something a lot more. She didn't wish for just a few short secretly shared moments like two years ago. Not just one night of pleasure, pain and happiness. She wanted to be with him forever but the nineteen-year-old girl knew that there was no way her wish could be fulfilled so she shut her eyes and put a lot of effort into stopping the tears. Once that was done, she opened her violet eyes and moved her head up meeting his piercing but concerned grey ones. The warmth, which normally didn't have any place in his irises, was now there and it was noticeable. Lenalee smiled and that provoked the corners of his lips to move upwards but it was barely noticeable in the darkness of the night because a cloud had covered the full moon.

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes when Lenalee felt that it wasn't enough for her and moved her head a little closer to his and standing on her toes she managed to kiss him. It was gentle but made a warm wave flush through her entire body. The girl felt as though they were the only people alive and all the problems she and he had didn't exist. For the first time in a very, very long time, she was truly happy. Then an image of Miranda's crying face appeared in her head and she just had to step back.

The green-haired girl looked into his eyes to see any signs of anger or maybe guilt but she nothing there. His eyes were as dark and empty as her

heart. She sighed and waited for him to come back to earth.

_She kissed me__?__ She actually did it__?__! AND I ENJOYED IT__?! __How can this be happening to me__? __Did not I love Miranda__? __I can't possibly be in love with both of them, can__?_

Kanda did not know what to think, what to do, what to feel. This kiss messed up everything but at the same time made him happy but also guilty. Of course **she **kissed **him** not the other way around and surely Miranda would be hurt but he was almost one hundred percent sure that she would understand. Then why was he feeling guilty? Maybe because this time around he finally realized how deeply he cared for her, how he could not survive, live, or even breathe without her. He loved her and nothing was about to ruin this but…no he also felt a strong connection towards Miranda so then who was the one he truly loved and then the answer hit him. It was…

" I am sorry, Kanda."

That apology stopped his train of thoughts and made his dark eyes shot a glare towards the one who had interrupted him but the anger quickly disappeared when he saw the new formed tears in Lenalee's eyes and her innocence **activated.**

_Why did she activate her innocence__?_

"I am sorry Kanda but there is nothing else I can do." She managed to say between sobs.

"Lenalee you didn't do anything wrong. I am sure you wouldn't do it again."

At the second sentence, the Chinese girl laughed and wiped away her tears.

"I would never apologize for something I wanted to do." She replied.

" Then what are you sorry for?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"YES!" Lenalee screamed as loud as she could which made Kanda even more confused but then three demons appeared which were level three and another which was level four and Road right behind them. Then Lenalee activated her sonic wind(A/N: if that is the thing that makes her as fast as sound) and the next second she was standing beside Road on the talking umbrella( A/N: I just couldn't remember his name though I've watched all the series really sorry).

Kanda activated his katana and tried to jump but then a strong pain in his shot his whole body knocking him out.

" Road!" Lenalee screamed angry but Road just shrugged her shoulders.

" Did you want your lover to follow us?" The Noah questioned which made Lenalee shut up. As they were leaving the ground Lenalee took one last glance at Kanda as tears left her eyes and even I don't know how landed on his face.

The sun rose above the horizon making everyone wake up with smiles on their faces, all except one. Kanda stood up from the ground and felt a sharp pain run through his whole body and immediately put a hand on his neck where the source of the pain was. It soon stopped and then he remembered the events of last night. The Japanese exorcist didn't know what

to do. He didn't know what to think of Lenalee's actions. This was another thing, which made him even more confused. He knew she was not the same.

_Is she so hurt that she could betray us__? __Why did she go with Road__? __Had they been talking this whole time secretly and I haven't noticed it not even once__? __And yes her behavior has been strange but... no there has to be a rational explanation for her actions. I just hope there is. She can't be a traitor. She just can't._

After just staying there for another couple of minutes and staring at the sunrise, Kanda decided to go back to the Black Order and talk to Komui. He didn't want to admit it but now the crazy overprotective brother was the only on who could help not only him but Lenalee as well. As he was thinking this from his golem came the shrieking voice of her brother. Kanda got angry and glared at the black thing floating around him but quickly dismissed the thoughts of shoving his mugen down Komui's throat.

"WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS LITTLE LENALEE?!" Kanda nearly lost his hearing when the yelling came. He desperately tried to hold his temper and waited for the annoying man to calm down. When the yelling of the same question stopped, Kanda sighed with relief.

"She left with Road and I do not know why. I have not done anything to her."

_Except hurt her... _At that thought, Kanda sighed again and looked at the direction where Lenalee might have left. He knew it now. He knew what he needed to do and was going to do it.

" Are you hurt, Yuu?"

That question made his vein pop up. This time Kanda seriously lost his temper.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name stupid one-eyed rabbit?"

" I will help you get her back just come back to the Order Yuu."

That reply surprised him but Kanda nodded though he knew that they couldn't see it. Usually Lenalee made him shut up or even calmed him down but this the rabbit did it on his own. In his mind, he congratulated Lavi but he would never admit it to anyone.

Soon Kanda was at the Black Order after a long journey with a train. Komui quickly treated whatever wounds or bruises the Japanese exorcist had and they were soon at his office along with Lavi.

"About a year ago I assigned Lenalee to go on a mission alone. She had to gain the Earl's trust and make him tell her everything about the new akuma, which is level 5. I know it was stupid but I had no other choice. Now along with the generals who still have not come back. About a few days ago Miranda Lotto and Allen Walker went to the place the generals were last seen but they also disappeared."

"How could one demon cause so much mayhem?"

" I do not know Kanda but from what you told me I think that Lenalee wants to destroy this akuma. Actually, that along with a few other reasons is why

she started training. She wanted to become stronger so she could kill the demon when the time came again and now I guess it has. You two will go and try to find something about the akuma or any signs which could tell us at least something of the generals' or your friends' whereabouts."

With that said both of them exited Komui's office and went to pack so that they could leave first thing tomorrow morning.

_Back to Komui._

Komui was sitting alone in his office doing paper work when he looked at the stars. _Is this the thing you want Lenalee__? __You would prefer to die in a fight rather than to live a normal monotonous simple life. Why did you do this Lenalee__? __It is true that you have less than two years of life left but if you stop now, there is still a chance for me to help you and cure your body. Why Lenalee__? __Why__?_

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I want to thank:

**96bittersweetblackcat **for the review and this is what you asked for MORE! Well, you got it. Now you know what gives me passion to write so….please review!


	8. Her Reason

Chapter Eight

_Her Reason_

Lenalee was now with Road in a new hideout. It was under the ground somewhere in Asia. The Noah did not tell her where exactly for she fared that the Earl might get angry and mainly because she did not trust her enough yet. Lenalee wasn't mad because of that. She was just curious why they still did not trust her for they were the ones that created her or more like the person she is now.

**Flashback**

_Lenalee was crying in the hallways of the Black Order all alone and forgotten by everyone including the person she loved – Kanda. He had abandoned her and gone to a mission of which he had no hope of coming back alive. The Chinese girl wiped away her tears but more came._

_She hated this. She hated the fact she was so weak; that her synchro rate was so low; that Hevlaska had to take her innocence away for a while so that both she and her Dark Boots could recover fully from what they had gone through. She hated it al -; her friends, her brother even Kanda. The girl didn't know why or when it had happened but one thing was for sure – Lenalee needed to get stronger, better, faster; she couldn't continue being a burden and cry for every person who dies and was dear to her; she wanted to change; she needed it and she was going to accomplish it. The only thing left was the question how. Lenalee knew that she was ready to sacrifice everything on order to become stronger but she didn't know the way. _

_Then that same night she had dream. Road was in it. Lenalee remembered every little detail as if she had just woken up from the same dream._

" _I can help you, Lenalee. But in order for me to do it you need to promise me that you will do me a favor when the time comes. I can give you a lot of power, abilities you haven't even imagined you could possess but know that everything has a price. You need to be aware of the consequences and may I add they are a lot and quite severe. You won't be able to live a normal life because your body will be too weak to handle it all if you push yourself beyond your limits which I think you would certainly do in order to save your friends. Your body will have become so contaminated by all the drugs that all your organs will stop functioning. You will start bleeding from your eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Everything inside your body will be ruined and will bleed. You will die if you take this road. So…are you ready for it__?_

_Lenalee thought only for a second before she answered. It was a positive answer of course. The Chinese girl was going to do everything to defeat that level 4 akuma which she soon did._

_After that dream the girl started training and training with Rondo by her side guiding through every stupidity and reckless thing she did. Lenalee knew that the scientist was working for the Noah clan but to be honest she didn't care even the slightest bit. All she could think about was Kanda and the way he had called her, the way he had hurt and abandoned her. That made her blood boil and give her energy enough to let her train all day and night without rest which she was caught doing a couple times. The old cheerful and caring Lenalee was gone. That day she became a cold, emotionless, and reckless person who only had one goal – to destroy the level five akuma._

**End of flashback**

It was true that she still cared about her friends and all the people from the Black Order. This is why she was doing this. She wanted to protect them from the akuma. If she had to die in order to do it, then so be it. She had nothing left to lose. Though that thought made her feel even more empty and hurt, it was the truth. Lenalee couldn't deny it not that she was trying to. All the girl had left was her thirst for revenge. She wanted to kill the demon, which the Earl had created in order to torture her and oh did fulfill its purpose. She lived her worst nightmares those hours through which she was held captive at the Earl's previous hideout. The girl had tried everything to escape but all her attempts were useless. She knew it and soon gave in. Sweat darkness took over and the akuma managed to get into her brain and control it and succeeded in hurting her friends and making them think that it was actually her doing it and not the demon. Lenalee tried to convince everyone otherwise but no one not even her brother and not even Kanda who she had given her virginity to a few nights before listened. Mistrusted. Useless. Empty. Out of place. Weak. A burden. That is how she felt. She wanted to change it and managed to do it but on what cost. She was not just a contaminated body with a tortured soul ready to give up after the fight ended.

To Kanda

The Japanese exorcist was traveling to Japan. It was ironic. He was going back to his home country but he remembered almost nothing about it.

_This is how Lenalee must have felt when she was in China. Lenalee…_

An image of the broken girl appeared in his mind. Her eyes looked so dull that it was hard to believe that they belonged to her. Her dark irises held determination but a lot of pain and sorrow was visible if you looked closer. Her beautiful most of the time smiling face was pale as that of a ghost. It held no happiness, no emotion, no light, and no life. It was scary to think that but this is how he remembered her from their last encounter, which was about twenty-four hours ago. The Japanese exorcist was frightened and confused as to why she had looked so hurt and out of life during that time. He wasn't angry at her for betraying everyone for he knew she had her reasons. It was just hard to believe that such a cheerful girl could become so lifeless. Then it hit him! Lenalee might have become so strong and able to beat even a demon, which was level five, but everything had its price and her life might be it. This was what she had to pay in order to save everyone she loved – her life.

The thought of losing her made him feel empty. Just the thought of it did that to him and imagine what her death could actually cause. It could ruin him. It would certainly leave him with n purpose in life. At that moment he was no linger worried most for Miranda's health and wellbeing. All he could think and care about was Lenalee and what she was about to do.


	9. It Is Time

**It Is Time**

_It is time. . . _

That was what Lenalee was thinking. The akuma had attacked a village in Japan and had captured the few exorcists who were there on a mission. They were Miranda Lotto and Allen Walker. When Lenalee found out that Kanda's girlfriend was captured and probably near death she knew she had to do something. The time had come when everything was going to fall in its place. The Chinese girl would defeat the demon and free her friends. Her brother had sent Yuu Kanda and Lavi to help and search for her and the generals who were dead. That she was certain. She knew that the akuma had killed the generals and that was why it was weak now for it had used almost all of its power to take the lives of the strongest exorcists alive. Though Lenalee was the strongest exorcist and the only one who possessed the skills needed to kill the demon, she had to pay a very high price for that. She had to give up everything but the real question wasn't whether she was strong enough. The real question was if she was ready to do it. The green-eyed girl was now walking towards the place the akuma was hiding and while thinking of a certain person she knew she was. She was determined to win no matter what that would cost her. The demon was going to pay for everything it had done to innocent people, to the generals, to her and maybe even Road. It was actually quite funny. The Earl had made an akuma so strong that threatened to kill his closest person – Road. Since he didn't have the weapon to kill the demon he needed an exorcist and who was better than a heartbroken girl who had nothing left to live her – nobody. And that was how everything happened.

Now Lenalee was on her way to the demon's hideout determined to end it before the akuma killed anyone else of her friends.

The Chinese girl activated her innocence the minute she saw the akuma attacking Allen who flew back and passed out next to a knocked out Miranda. Lenalee sighed relieved that her friends were fine. Then she made a few steps and made herself known sending a few tornadoes towards the level five demon which had no trouble dodging them and quickly appeared behind her. The akuma sent her flying in the other directions with a tornado which could equal Lenalee's _Enbu Kirikaze_. Lenalee hit the ground hard and coughed up some blood but she quickly recovered and escaped just in time before the demon's poisoned arrows hit her. The girl was surprised when the demon appeared behind her again in a blink of an eye but this time didn't manage to hit her. The girl took his surprise to her advantage and swiftly trapped him in her Deadly tornado activating her _Acceleration _and her new weapons – needles which had akuma's poison inside it. With about a thousand kicks in a second she managed to create a few holes on the demon's body but when her enemy had had enough it swallowed her tornado like it was a cookie and it enjoyed it too. Lenalee was panting already and she knew she had to finish this soon so that is why she attacked the demon with her _Shittsui no Tougi_: _Tetsukase__. Her dark boots transformed into a _morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. With that weapon she managed to trap the demon and as she was ready to kill it the akuma exploded. The blast created an extremely strong wind which sent the poor exhausted Lenalee flying into the air and it made her hit the ground hard enough to pass out. The demon had to use its strongest attack and was almost out of energy. Of course the akuma knew how to restore it – by eating his victims – but as it approached Miranda a combo attack by Kanda and Lavi took him by surprise and made it jump

away. The two used a lot of energy and were panting already. Kanda quickly ran to Miranda to see if she was alive and to his relief she was and so was Allen. Lavi pointed that out when he had checked both of their pulses.

The akuma was furious and recklessly poured all of its energy into creating another blow but this time the bomb was hidden in the tornado. Kanda and Lavi were getting ready to block it but out of nowhere Lanelee came creating a crystal shield around them without her in it and pushing them away as far as she could with her tornado. The girl smirked when the akuma said with confidence:

" You're gonna die while protecting your friends. Ha! How noble!"

Lenalee's smirk grew wider as she continued to block the demon's attack receiving deadly cuts here and there on her already bleeding body. Kanda and Lavi were screaming but she just turned around and smiled whispering something neither one of the two trapped and angry exorcists could make out. The Chinese girl made her innocence transform into something else It started leaving her body and turning unto a sphere which Lenalee held in her hand. With it she started closing in on the demon's tornado making it vanish gradually in the process. She smirked when the akuma tried to move but was trapped because of its own poison.

" Looks like you're the one who's going to die."

She whispered it and came even closer to the demon. The second the sphere touched the akuma's body it exploded destroying it. The shield around Kanda and Lavi disappeared as the smoke starter clearing and Lenalee's weak and bleeding body came into view. She smiled once more and fell into the lake which was just below her. Kanda's eyes grew wide when Lenalee disappeared into the dark waters of the lake.

They searched for hours but there was no sign of her. Kanda and Lavi were exhausted and couldn't continue looking for her. The Japanese exorcist knew she was there somewhere waiting for someone to save her. He knew that she was still alive though everything else showed otherwise he was determined to find her for something inside him, his intuition perhaps, told him that she wasn't dead, at least not yet.

As Kanda was struggling to go on walking around the lake and searching for Lenalee's unconscious body Miranda came up to him. She looked him in the eyes and somehow managed to calm him down but only for a second. He was of course caught off guard when she kissed him on the lips. It was a soft gentle kiss filled with love for the other but something about it just didn't feel right. He wanted passion and intensity into the kisses he shared with his lover. He loved Miranda but now he felt as though the amazing moments they shared and the feelings they had were long gone. It was true that he cared about her but now his mind kept going back three years ago the night he spent with Lenalee and all the heat which was radiating from their bodies. They were in perfect harmony. Their kisses were full of passion and yet love could also be felt. It was an incredible combination. That night everything was in perfect harmony. That night was the first time he found out what "pure bliss" really meant and he loved it. He missed those moments. He needed them but now there

was a chance they may never come back again.

"What's wrong?" That question brought him back to earth and when she brushed little bits of sweat off his forehead he panicked and jumped away. This was unlike him. He wasn't scared because of the touch. He was afraid of what he was feeling. That emotion which made him feel as though his world had shattered, everything he had and lived for was gone. He couldn't breathe any more. He started hyperventilating and pretty soon fainted.

Kanda woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around and soon noticed a chair right beside his bed. It was empty. The Japanese exorcist knew who had been sitting there the past few hours during which he was out cold. A tinge of guilt formed a knot in his stomach and refused to untie itself. He couldn't take it anymore. Not a long time ago Lenalee was died saving him and then he realized that he actually loved her. It was good that he knew about the way he felt though the power of this feeling still scared him a bit but he was well aware of the fact that he could no longer continue lying to Miranda.

Just as he was about to go out of the room and look for her she entered the room. Her warm smile was plastered on her face as always but he couldn't return it. It was too painful to do it. Miranda seemed to notice it and worry clouded her dark eyes but that only lasted for a second. Suddenly her expression became serious and her words confirmed it.

"Kanda, we need to talk." She started. " I am very sorry but whatever we had is….um…. how should I put it….it's no the same….not that I didn't like out moments together but they just aren't like they used to be….they are….they are….

She seemed to have trouble finding the right word so Kanda decided to help her agreeing with her and feeling a bit relieved that she felt the same way as him.

"They are gone."

Miranda smiled.

" Yes. They are gone and I don't think that we should be together anymore…Not that I didn't like it when we were together. It was quite good actually but I just think that the magic is gone."

" The magic is gone?" He repeated smirking as she laughed nervously at the sarcasm in his tone.

After that awkward moment they talked and realized that only the love they felt for each other as lovers had transformed into that of friends and they were both more than fine with it. Now only one thing was left for him to do. He needed to find Lenalee and tell her how he really felt about her. Though everyone else tried to convince him otherwise he made a deal with them that he would go back to the lake alone and search for her for a week and if he didn't find her, he would stop looking for her.


	10. Was it worth it?

Chapter Ten

_Was it worth it__?_

Lenalee was choking. She coughed and coughed and breathed in the sweet air which literally brought her back to life. Her lungs didn't hurt her. It didn't feel as though her body was being torn apart. It was over. The akuma's poison which she had been drinking for the past two years had finally been emptied from her body and now she was free. She could finally forget about everything and do whatever she wanted since her innocence had been destroyed or at least that was what she thought but the second her innocence crossed her mind a sharp pain shot through her whole body and made her grab her ankles and shut her eyes tight trying to make it less painful. But of course that didn't work. Blood started shrieking from her legs and she screamed in agony as two pieces of metal tore her skin open and made more fresh wounds on the already bruised flesh. She screamed and shouted Road's name but the Noah was long gone after she had made sure the Chinese girl was safe and completely out of danger. That was their agreement – they would her and her friends alone if she defeated the akuma and after Road was completely convinced that there was no sign of the horrid creature she disappeared.

Lenalee's innocence was destroyed taking all of the poison and powers away with itself. That was what both the female exorcist and Road thought but they were wrong as always. Fate just had a twisted mind and was going to torture the poor girl even more. Agony ripped her skin and caused more and more wounds and even more blood ran down the girl's bare legs and disappeared into the ground.

After a few more minutes the pain started to lessen and after awhile it was completely gone letting Lenalee sigh in relief. The girl looked at her legs and her eyes widened. Not only had not her innocence been destroyed but it had also returned better and a lot stronger. Her legs were lighter and there were only two blood-red bracelets just above her ankles. There no longer any open cuts in her body or bruises for that matter. It looked as though everything she had gone through the past two years hadn't happened at all. Lenalee was happy and jumped around in joy feeling the grass underneath her feet. A smile spread across her face making her look like an angel. For the first she was truly happy and the feeling was incredible. The girl didn't want the moment to end but she knew she had to get back to the Black Order and come face to face with all her problems, friends, her brother and of course Kanda. His name echoed in her mind making the smile disappear from her pale face. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She was proud of herself and everything she did in the fight – she had managed to save everyone and she wasn't dead. That left only one question unanswered – why was she still alive after the hit she had taken. She had transformed her innocence and body along with it into a bomb filled with the level 5 demon's poison and her life hadn't been taken away from her. Lenalee didn't know why but then it hit her. Her innocence transformed into a crystal long before she had started to train and maybe while she was unconscious it had turned into it again or some other kind of shield and it had protected her. That was the only reasonable explanation she could think of and that's why she decided not to dwell on it more and just drop it, erase it from her mind along with the past and everything she had put herself through – the pain, the agony, the misery, the total destruction for her body in order to save people who she wasn't sure whether they cared about her anymore. And what for? To die. That was what she

hoped would happen. That was what she was counting on but instead all she got was a sharp and agonizing pain in her legs and a new weapon. Her innocence had evolved naturally not thanks to chemicals and steroids. It happened because she was ready and that was the way it had to be. The thought made her smile again. This was it. The end to all the long training hours. The end to everything. She had a chance to start all over for everyone thought she was dead ( at least that was what Road had told her moments before she disappeared). Lenalee was thinking of choosing the easy way out of everything and just go to a part of the world where no one knew who she was but she knew that with being an exorcist came big responsibilities so that was why she was ready to stop walking, turn around and go back to the Black Order but one voice made her stop dead in her tracks and turn around rapidly.

Lenalee blinked and rubbed her eyes thousands of times to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her but it wasn't. It was real. Just a few meters above her was Kanda walking and searching for her. He had called her name at least a few times already but she was too happy to reply the first time. The girl looked around and didn't see anyone else with him and that left her curious – why he had come and what had happened while she was in the lake.

Lenalee ran to him and called him. The sound of her angelic voice made him turn around just in time for a body to crash into his embracing him into a tight hug. She squeezed him and refused to let go even when he started coughing for air. The girl just loosened her grip and when Kanda started to breathe normally again she looked into those dark pools of grey and asked him what he was doing there.

"Isn't it obvious?",he questioned. The girl shook her head. The Japanese exorcist just sighed and gazed at her endless violet eyes which were finally sparkling just like when two years ago. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and soon spread across his face. He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her beautiful puzzled pools and decided not to answer her question with words. Instead he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. At first she was caught off guard but soon responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter while his arms found her waist. The soft kiss soon turned into a heated one. He licked her lips for entrance which she gladly gave. He slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every last bit of it. Pretty soon their tongues started battling for dominance. They were like two opposites dancing in complete harmony. Of course Kanda was the one who won the battle and then bit her bottom lip earning a moan from the younger girl. He then started trailing kisses down her neck and soon sucked at her most sensitive spot making her moan even more. The heat radiating from their bodies was unbearable. Every touch, every kiss, every movement was filled with so much passion and love but they soon had to pull away or else they would end up doing something which wasn't meant to be done out in the middle of nowhere.

Kanda looked her in the eyes and sighed running a hand through his messed hair and decided that the girl before him deserved an explanation which he was finally ready to give her.

"When I started dating Miranda which happened about six months after we made love for the first time I was confused. I knew I was still in love with you but I didn't want to admit it. I thought I had forgotten you and for some time I had. I loved Miranda but what happened between you and me just refused to leave my mind for long and when I saw you again I….I was confused again. So many emotions which I thought had disappeared resurfaced and made me realize that I still loved you. When I thought I lost you Lenalee I…I didn't know what to do. I came here searching for you

because something told me that you were alive and refused to leave my mind and I'm glad it didn't."

Lenalee smiled at the last part and listened to him intently as he continued his story.

" I talked to Miranda about this and it turns out that she thinks the same way as me – that our love has just disappeared and that we shouldn't dwell on the past so that is why I am here now and want to beg you for forgiveness Lenalee. I am sorry for everything I put you through and though you may never forgive me I want you to know that….I love you Lenalee. I always have and I always will."

His last words made her the happiest girl alive. She told him that he had nothing to apologize for and that it wasn't his fault though he continued to protest that it was and she had to make him shut up by kissing him. Soon after another heated make out session she told him something which didn't surprise him…a lot.

" I love you too Kanda."

They got married very soon

in a garden under the full moon.

Though something had changed,

it wasn't very strange.

They lived happily ever after

and all that can be heard was

Lenalee and Kanda's laughter.


End file.
